creepy_gameplaysfandomcom-20200215-history
Breath: Episode 3
Chapter 1: Back to Ponyville I need to stop drinking this crap... I say to myself as I look down my cup of coffee... Since I escaped Ponyville, I heard things there were never the same again... A pegasus called Rainbow Dash has commited suicide, Applejack is in deep depression and dabidadeblabla... The only one that didn't look so affected was a pegasus called Fluttershy... Ummm... I wonder what would happen if I came back to Ponyville, because I want to see this Fluttershy mare, since I didn't saw her in my welcoming party... Buck it, I'll risk it... Chapter 2: The Annoying Mark Crusaders Luck is something I'm proud to have, since nobody recognized me! I heard this Fluttershy lives in a small cottage... I started making my way to it...Until... Hey! Aren't you the new stallion? Three small fillies asked me as I was walking down the road... Yes, I am! Anything I can help you with? Nothing! Is that we didn't saw you since the welcoming party! Also, I bet you have a crush on Fluttershy, don't you? What?! Scootaloo! How rude! Oh yeah, erm, sorry... What's your names anyway? I'm Scootaloo, this is Sweetie Belle and this Apple Bloom! We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders! I hate fillies and foals... So, where are you going anyway? I was making my way to Fluttershy's cottage and-'' ''AHA! I KNEW HE HAD A CRUSH ON HER! SCOOTALOO! I'll pretend I didn't hear that... I said as I walk past the three fillies, I had enough with that bullcrap... Wait! Can we go with you? I gave them a icy glare, that did scared them a little, before moving on... I guess they got the message... I finally got there... Chapter 3: Fluttershy KNOCK KNOCK I hear a voice coming from the inside... Angel! Go see who it is, please? A small bunny opened the door... Erm...Hi! I came here to see Fluttershy and-'' I hate bunnies, now! The jerk hit the door right in my muzzle... Was that blood? ''ANGEL! HOW RUDE!! TO YOUR ROOM!! NOW!! Well, I guess that means Fluttershy isn't so calm as they say... Oh, I'm so sorry, mister! Are you- *GASP* IS THAT BLOOD?!! I'll be fine... I look up...My brain exploded in rainbows as I see the most cutest thing I ever saw... A yellow coated mare with a pink mane with two big eyes with a small mouth was looking at me in shock... She turns away to look at the bunny that just blew my my muzzle away and yelled... ANGEL!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!! TO YOUR ROOM!! AND I MEAN, NOW!! My mind went to rainbows to dirty as I see her flank turned at me... Hormones, what are you doing? Hormones, STAHP! (Cheesy meme for cheesy people) Excuse me...You can come in! Rockamorow please add more details... Erm, sir? Are you okay? Let me help you... She sticked her hoof over the back of my neck and we walked in... Chapter 4: A Perverted Psycho in my House So, I suppose you're the new pony, right? How do you know? Everyone was talking about you... Oh... So, what's your name? Skyblack... C-cute name... Thanks... Rockamorow please make this more interesting... So...You are Fluttershy? Y-yes... So...It's true what they say... W-w-what? T-that you are cute... Oh... she blushed... I SAID MORE INTERESTING!! So, who's the bunny? That is...Angel, sorry for what he did... No problem... So...Why did you came here? No reason...I never saw you before...So I decided to see who are you... A-and you regreted it, right? I mean, the door and... That was nothing...I saw worse... Way more worse... E-excuse me, I'll check on Angel, I don't think he's very happy with your presence... Time to act...As soon as she turned her flank to me again, I grabbed the cup of tea and sneaked up behind her and hitted her with it in the back of the head... It was hard to see such cute thing get hurt like that but it was necessary... Now, think fast... Chapter 5: The Fun Begins So far, things were going sweet! Flutters was tied into a table infront of me, back down and legs spread open, and the annoying bunny was dead... She was waking up... Huh? What? Angel? Nope, Skyblack... Her eyes grew with horror as she saw me standing up over her, penis touching her vagina, and a creepy smile in my face... Rockamorow, you sick ass, why you do this? Well, you had choosen to read the thing, so... Lesson: Don't invite ponies you don't know to your house... She was sweating, and I could see tears in her eyes...It was heartbreaking to see such thing suffer a thing like this...But, it's life! Time wasted don't come back...So, without warning I thrusted... She moaned in what seemed to be pain, but it would change preety soon... Also without a warning, I kissed her on the lips...Muffled moans only excited me more... Excuse me while I go clop to what I just wrote and...Gotcha! Just kidding! I continued on until I noticed things had changed! Instead of her tong try to push mine's off, it actually started licking it and also went to my mouth... Climax came, I quickly pulled it off and the pleasure sent chills down through my spine and semen flew on her body and face... That...was amazing! I say... Suddently I noticed that, Fluttershy front hooves were actually free! And were coming towards me... She pushed me off of the table, I fell on my back, Fluttershy managed to free her hind legs... But, she didn't run, instead... PREDATOR PLOT TWIST INBOUND! She actually was fellating me! Many thoughts went through my head, some didn't even make sense, but what was impotant, was that was going better than expected! I sat back and enjoyed the show, too bad she was going to die preety soon anyway... The second orgasm is always better than the first one, moans echoed through the room... Flutters collapsed on my belly... I love you... Me too, but... I standed up and trotted next to a table, there was a knife there... I have to kill you...I'm sorry... She looked at me with horror... No! Why? You don't like me? More than just like you...But, I have to do this...I can't risk it...I'm sorry... No! Let me be a pony just like you! A perveted psycho! That got my mind into thinking... ...Fine, then... YES!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! She hugged me...I dropped my knife... "Where's Angel?" "H-he's... umm...dead..." "YES! I ALWAYS HATED THAT JERK! YOU ARE THE BEST STALLION I EVER MET!" We walked out of there, and left Ponyville for once and for all... We headed back to that little village... There, we'll show them that Equestria...Is not safe...And never will... Created by: Maestro Rockamorow Scalleta De Auditore Category:MLP Category:Animals